


Dream SMP

by TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Romance, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I blame my friend for introducing traitor Tubbo to me, I don't ship real people, I just really like shipping, It won't become a novel, M/M, MInecraft Dream Smp, Sapnap is aged up, Short Story, These are the personas, This is not to the canon story, Tommy and Tubbo are brotherly, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo, aware Tommy, l'manberg, muffinteers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan/pseuds/TrashyCarsAndUndertaleFan
Summary: Tubbo betrays L'manberg but at what cost? He lost his best friend all because of some stupid words. He ends up envying the friendship the group shares. He feels like the black sheep of the group. He wasn't expecting Halo to join Dream as well. They had an equal set, so why did they want him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, you get the drill - Relationship
Comments: 49
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to the canon story. Eret isn't the traitor, Tubbo is. These are their PERSONAS! I do not condone shipping real people. There is a difference between a masked green hoodie man kissing a goggles-wearing dork and the real people kissing.  
> Also... I just really like shipping.. like way too much. oof. BUT, if anyone in this story (i.e. YouTubers, references, etc) is uncomfortable with this story I will take it down.

Wilbur was sat at the head of the table as Tommy stared at the jukebox. The young fighter was in a state of being ruminative, which was a rare sight. Usually, he would be running his mouth, but he wasn't. Wilbur looked up as Fundy returned with Eret. No luck.

The leader sighed. Fundy, his so-called son, whose mother was a salmon, sat on Wilbur's right. The vulpine's ears went back as his leader sighed. He placed his paw on Wilbur's shoulder. Eret sat down next to Wilbur and hugged his arm, "He'll be fine. Let's go out together, all of us. Let's craft a locator map and find him that way. We got enough sugar cane for it."

Wilbur nodded quietly, "All right, Eret. Let's craft a locator map. Did Dream steal our cartography table?" Tommy looked up, "Why would we need a cartography table?" Wilbur glanced at Tommy. He took a deep, distressing breath, "We can zoom it out all the way. That'll be a huge help to our endeavors." Tommy stood up, "Well... let's go get Tubbo. He could be getting torture as we speak for all we know. He might have been poisoned. He might be... I can not begin to contemplate the alternative thought." Wilbur sorrowfully agreed and rose.

* * *

Tubbo wasn't dead. He was actually in a dark room, tied up, with a pounding headache. He couldn't remember much. His mind was a mush of panic and anxiety. What had happened?

(Luckily, you are the reader. And I am nice enough to tell you what happened to Tubbo. It went a little something like this.)

_"Tubbo. I have a task for you," His leader's warm grin met his gaze. It had grown comforting to see Wilbur's smile. Tubbo walked over to the Brit and sat down by him, "What is it?" He couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. He wanted at least one day to spend with his best friend, Tommy. Maybe they could have gone to the meadow or perhaps just talked on the hill's bench._

_"I need you to go get us some iron. You know where the mine is, right?" Wilbur asked. He placed a warm palm on Tubbo's shoulder. This was home, though. He'd do anything for L'manberg. Tubbo nodded and got up, "Yeah. Let me just go grab my pickaxe." Wilbur smiled gently, "Thank you, Tubbo."_

_Tubbo ventured out to the jungle. They had to put a mine there instead ever since Dream invaded their previous one with his goons. He looked around the place and slipped into a bush and walked down a flight of stairs. He pulled out a lantern and looked around. He heard a footstep. Maybe it was merely his imagination. There was an echo in this cave, but it was from behind him._

_Someone placed their hand on their shoulder. It was cold but gentle. He trembled at the touch and turned around. There he was, the infamous green bastard was right there. The enemy leader stared down at him. He fell down the rest of the stairs and scrambled to get up. He was bleeding from the forehead now. He looked up in terror as Dream cornered him. Blood trickled to his lips as he quivered. He reached for his sword, but Dream blocked his attack._

_Dream had the upper hand. He pulled out his shield and smacked Tubbo upside the head. He stepped away from the nearly unconscious Tubbo. 'Jeez, I hit him way too hard,' Dream thought to himself. He put his sword away and walked over to Tubbo._

_The world was spinning for the young soldier. His head hurt like hell. He felt himself falling into the realm of unconsciousness. He looked up at the green leader with fear. He held the right side of his head in pain. His vision was blurry._

_Dream crouched down and picked Tubbo up. The brunette struggled but gave up. It wasn't worth it. He closed his eyes and found slight comfort in Dream's grasp. It was foreign to him, but it was warm._

* * *

Tubbo glanced around at his surroundings. It was a meager makeshift hostage room. It was made of cobblestone, dirt, maybe some gravel. Someone walked in, "Hello Tubbo." The young soldier snapped his gaze to the stranger.

"Dream..." he whispered.


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Dream gets in Tubbo's head. He even points out stuff their players would only know. Tubbo ends up convinced and receives a plan meant for someone else in L'manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkaaaayyyyy. I know this isn't exactly the best. Sometimes I write because I'm actually motivated. It keeps me active. So yeahh..

The masked leader walked towards the disheveled brunette. Tubbo retreated backward or rather attempted to. He couldn't pull out his sword to attack. His hands were tied up, with a lead no less. He finally accepted his doom and discontinued attempting to escape Dream. His head was already pounding enough as it is, and he didn't want any other part of him to be injured.

"Get away from me," Tubbo forced out. He was terrified yet determined. The enemy leader halted for a moment, then continued trekking forward. He stopped in front of Tubbo and crouched down.

"Fiesty," Dream countered. He lifted Tubbo's chin with his left hand. The emotionless smile on Dream's mask was the only thing that kept Tubbo in place. It was a bit of an irrational fear. He saw how Dream was. 

The brunette stayed quiet and turned his gaze to the floor instead. Nope, those were shoes. He looked to the right. He could practically feel Dream frown. 

"Let's just cut to the chase. I want you to join me, Tubbo," the green hoodied figure stated. Tubbo looked up at him in disbelief. Was Dream serious? 

"Why would I join you," Tubbo spat out. He tried to sound menacing, "I would never leave my friends nor home for your stupid team." Tubbo's voice was filled with venom. He frowned and pulled away from Dream.

The leader sighed and sat down. He glared at the younger fighter and went silent. He had to say something convincing and fast. He pulled his mask up a little bit and showed his smile. It was gentle and welcoming. Dream wasn't exactly the most welcoming person in the world of Minecraft. But the way he convinced without words. He wasn't a monster. He was still a player with feelings, a controller, a mind, and capability.

They had control over themselves rarely. This was certainly a sight. They had free reign for a few weeks now. What had happened? Tubbo clenched his fists and glared. "Why do you want me on your side," the soldier inquired.

Dream held out his hand, "I know how they treat you. Tomathy treats you like shit. Wilbur stands by and lets it happen. Fundy and Eret are inactive. Why do you stick by them?" Tubbo clenched his teeth, "They're my friends. They're my family. They took me in."

Dream placed his hands on Tubbo's shoulders. To his surprise, the brunette didn't pull away. He solemnly smiled, "Oh, Tubbo... Listen to me. They wouldn't have taken you in if they didn't realize you would be useful to them. Join the right side of history, and help me conquer them. They have wronged you. When do they care about your presence? That only happens when they need you to do something for them. You never receive a 'thank you' or any praise. They don't show that they are proud of YOU. They only show their pride towards Tommy. You deserve better."

Tubbo looked at Dream's welcoming smile. He quivered a little. "I'm not going to leave them," he replied. 

Dream let go of Tubbo, "They don't care about you. If you join me, we will show you what a supportive team is. We will show you how much you are appreciated. They don't show any appreciation for you, but that can change. Once they realize that their best member is gone, they will crawl over here to 'negotiate.' Listen, Tubbo, we want you here. Why do you stick by them, again?" 

The brunette went quiet with his response, "They took me in. They... they care about me. They do." Dream was messing with his head. He couldn't let this happen. This shouldn't happen. He couldn't just leave L'manberg. They were coming to get him, right? He would go back home to the welcoming walls of his second home and be embraced. 

That wouldn't come, he realized. Dream was the one to embrace him this time. HIS arms were around Tubbo. They were cold, unlike Wilbur's embrace. He had not been hugged in such a long time. He was too vulnerable. Dream was smart. He knew Tubbo would consider it, consider joining. He was crestfallen about Wilbur... Tommy, Fundy... Eret. He had suffered so much abuse. The more he thought about it, the less appealing L'manberg became. It was no longer about freedom. It was about winning. 

"I'll let you think about it," the leader stood up and walked out. He looked down at a newly crafted Locator Map and sighed, "Meet me at the entrance to the former L'manchildberg mine if you change your mind." He dug down and covered his tracks with dirt. 

That's when Tommy entered the room. Tubbo was excited to see the familiar blond. Tommy most certainly wasn't as excited to see his best friend. "Tubbo you fucking idiot," he quietly walked over and untied his wrists. "Be more careful next time. You put us in a compromising position." Tubbo smirked, "You didn't even use that word correctly." The blond rolled his royal blue eyes and stood back up. 

Tubbo got up, "W-well. Thanks for helping me out of here." He noticed Fundy and Wilbur at the entrance of the room. Eret was scouting behind them. Tommy walked towards them and left. Wilbur waited for Tubbo and walked alongside him back to L'manberg.

Dream's words stuck to Tubbo like shit to a blanket. He kept rethinking everything. Dream was right, though. Tubbo wasn't appreciated. He was expecting a hug or something of the sort. Instead, he got berated by the team. He didn't even pay attention to the music that came from the jukebox. He just crossed his arms and looked down in silence. He wasn't happy here. He longed for that hug Dream gave him in the room.

Tubbo felted cheated. He was just some tool for them. Tommy was the right-hand man, and he was Tommy's right-hand man. Tommy didn't even show appreciation. Tubbo always just brushed it off that Tommy shows affection through insults. He was wrong. Tommy's ego made him blind to how damaged Tubbo was. 

Tubbo snuck out. He was going to see Dream. He thought it over. Wilbur had practically ignored him. Eret and Fundy were neutral. Tommy was just being a bitch boy, He was ready to be disappointed with a task. He had grown to expect a task.

He was surprised when Halo and the others pulled him to the side and welcomed him to the group. He felt warm and welcomed. He was more welcomed with Dream than he was with his friends. He broke down crying. They comforted him, hugged him, and treated him like a real player. He wasn't just some tool here. He was accepted.


	3. Sickening Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo realizes how sweet friends really can be.

The euphoria Tubbo felt following the joining of Dream's side was sickeningly saccharine. He felt at home here now. The relationship that the others exhibited towards him was tender. It was encouraging and welcoming. A pleasant feeling began to manifest within him. The group got to the castle, removed their armor, and relaxed. They happily jumped onto the couch and relaxed in each other's presence. 

How were they so calm? Tubbo was just on the side of L'manberg. Now they just... trusted him? Perhaps they didn't fully trust him yet, but they still showed him kindness. They weren't going to exclude him because he was new. They were going to include him more. They showed him that they really wanted him to be involved. He grinned as Halo pat his head and talked about the constellations with him. He was reminded of Tommy for a second but brushed it off. 

This was different. Halo wasn't anything like Tommy. Sapnap was similar to Tommy in some aspects. He actually cared about the feelings of others, though. Puz was just... Punz. Being the usually determined man he was. He occasionally showed off his necklace. George was fun to talk to. It was easy to make him flustered and shy. Dream was firm, stubborn, and surprisingly a joker. 

The best moment of the night was definitely when George removed his goggles. Dream had taken one look at the handsome man and wheezed like a tea kettle. The one line that really broke Tubbo was, "George! You look like a clown!" The group jabbed fun at the short member, but now he wasn't the smallest anymore. The group collectively accepted that making fun of Tubbo was a no-no move. 

The night was spent getting to know more about him. They avoided questions about friendships and other relationships. (thank god). They realized that maybe asking that was a dick move. Halo offered Tubbo muffins and hugs right off the bat. It was a great opportunity to get the guilt off his mind. He could focus on his new group. 

They fell asleep on the couch together. It was a bit stuffy and hot, but that was to be expected when five other people were around you. Tubbo had found a comfortable spot right between Halo and Sapnap. He was glad that they had decided to take him in by offering first and accepting him in if he agreed to join. They didn't force him in. 

Dream's words had really stuck with him. They were perhaps the breaking point for the brunette. The points Dream had made were real. He started to notice more after he heard them spoken to him.

Before the group fell asleep, they all stated something genuine about Tubbo when they began settling down for the night. "You're cool. I care about you, I'd... I'll have your back," Halo had stated with a genuine smile. "I agree with Halo. You're a good kid," Punz had admitted with an awkward smile. Sapnap had hugged Tubbo, "You're very kind. You're smart as well." 

George shyly nodded along. "You are very resourceful and slightly unpredictable. That's what makes you special," the colorblind player replied. Tubbo wasn't expecting Dream to say anything. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but he was pleasantly surprised. "Tubbo," the warm-voiced player began, "you're... funny. Toggers was an unforgettable moment. That time you pulled out a boat and placed it down, those moments... They show how you are. You can express yourself however you want to. You are a being with so much potential and love in you. You should have that affection reciprocated."

He placed a gentle hand on Tubbo's shoulder. His smile was still there. Tubbo couldn't tell if it reached the eyes, but his own smile certainly reached the eyes. He could tell that they were proud of him already. His attitude alone already made them respect him. Halo hugged him, "We're gonna be the reciprocators!" Sapnap and Punz joined in. "Yeah," Sapnap assured him. George and Dream joined in. That was how they stayed until morning.

They were piled on top of each other like a bunch of children. They were like... a family. They were a family Tubbo could feel in. He could show his concerns, his worries, his fears, and his tears. They wouldn't judge. Was this why Eret was originally there before him? He saw the plan labeled for Eret, but apparently he had left and warned Wilbur. They would have to do something different.


	4. Discontinued

I lost all motivation for this story. I'm sorry that I cannot continue this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short because of my writer's block. I'll update soon... maybe.


End file.
